


Corpus Delicti

by CypressSunn



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs for the deed and all that preceded it. For co-workers turned to commiserators and competitors turned conspirators. For the chilling rationales that pry guilt back from the edge of panic, and the alibis that singe and smoke but grant no warmth. For that sick, gut twisting feeling, the relentless realization: they’re getting away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corpus Delicti

 

  
_"Step three: We bury the evidence."_

 

 

 

  
_one_.  **Get Away With Murder, The Difference.** It's time to spill your guts and I don't like what I see on the inside... I'm looking at the evidence, this seems like a flawless crime... {Did you forget love was dangerous?}

_two_.  **A Little Death, The Neighbourhood.** And he had said, "Darling, your looks can kill... so now you’re dead."

_three_.  **We Must Be Killers, Mikky Ekko.**  And we all know how to fake it baby... and we all know what we've done...

_four_.  **Knee Socks, Arctic Monkeys.**  When the zeros line up on the 24 hour clock, when you know who's calling even though the number is blocked- 

_five_.  **Tear You Apart, She Wants Revenge** **.**  Cause there's always repercussions when you're dating in school-

_six_.  **Requiem For Blue Jeans** **.**  {You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve... have always buried them deep beneath the ground...}

_seven_.  **Ballad For The Brainkeepers, Foe.**  Don't judge me by waistline, judge me by my obscene dreams... 

_eight_.  **Initiation, The Weeknd.** No more crying, heart rate's low, put that rum down you don't wanna die tonight- 

_nine_.  **Easy (Switch Screens), Son Lux ft. Lorde.** You switch the screens up for the rest of the fools, they poke around til soon they know that they've won- 

_ten_.  **Criminal, Mad Rapture.**  "So what would an angel say?" the devil wants to know... 

_eleven_.  **Twisted Nerve (Remix), Esbe.**  {instrumental} 

_twelve_.  **I Know The Truth, Pretty Lights.** I'm trying to find some kind of excuse... but deep down within my heart, I know the truth... 

_thirteen_.  **This Night, Black Lab** **.** So, take this night, wrap it around me like a sheet. I know I'm not forgiven, but I need a place to sleep.

_fourteen_.  **The Undertaker (Renholdër Remix), Puscifer.** Severin' the heart line, I'm leavin' your corpse behind-

_fifteen_.  **Getting Away With Murder, Papa Ro** **ach.** {...getting away, getting away, getting away with m u r d e r...}

 


End file.
